mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
EDGE MMA:Layout Guide
EDGE MMA's Layout Guide is an official guide as to how articles within the encyclopedia should be structured. Everything in the Layout Guide is introduced in the order that they are intended to be used within an article. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Title tag Example: *This template is used to alter the appearance of an article's title at the top of a page. *Main uses include to italicize the name of a book title or otherwise. Disambiguation and redirection templates Example: *Generally used when it is possible that a user has found one article when in fact they were actually looking for another of a similar or same name. *See also Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates Maintenance templates Example: *A series of tags used when the article is in need of some sort of maintenance. *See Category:Maintenance templates Advisory templates Example: *Future tags on an article alerts a user to any an article which is currently ongoing or which will occur in the future at some point. *There are many other templates which fall into this category, so feel free to browse Category:Templates. Infoboxes Example (for an article about a mixed martial artist): *Used to present vital statistics of the subject of the article *See Category:Infobox templates for a full list of available article infoboxes. Navigation templates *Used at the end of an article's infobox and will render below the infobox. Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article if said quotes are available. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. Article body Example (for an article about a individual): Chuck Liddell was… (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Early life ... ... ... Entereing mixed martial arts ... Early MMA career ... Entering the UFC ... Winning the championship title ... Etc. *headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles, though exceptions do exist. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. *If there is enough information, such as three or four paragraphs worth, placing the image in the middle of these paragraphs is desirable. Quotes Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Quotes are placed immediately underneath a heading or subheading. Stub Example: *Used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added. Other information *Used for articles that cover other information, such as biography articles. Succession boxes and similar-article templates Example: Or other, similar, templates such as . *Succession boxes and similar-article templates are placed at the end of the article after the template, but before the "Notes and references" section. *These templates, especially succession boxes, are placed in this location due to the fact that if/when references are used they will only render in the reference section if the template(s) is before the "Notes and references" section. Notes and references *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *To get the references to show up in this section, insert the following code: Or… *The first reference template displays a single column for the references. The second template (depending on the number you choose — normally 2) displays that number of columns. *In articles that have a Notes and references section and use any internal link templates, the internal link templates will be placed immediately above the . If more than one is used, the internal link templates will be stacked. Available templates can be found at Category:Internal link templates. See also *Links to related topics within EDGE MMA's encyclopedia that are not already linked within the article. External links *It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link *Links to external sites which are related/relevant to the article's topic. Category *Every article should have at least one category. *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order. *People should be categorized by their last name; for example, the category for "John Smith" should be Smith, John. *Likewise, if there is more than one category than you can use — Default sort can also be used, in fact it is encouraged, in articles with only one category. *Articles beginning with an article ("a," "an," or "the") should be categorized by the first significant word. *Articles placed in categories should not also be placed in that category's master category. Interwiki links *Links to other language sport/MMA wikis which have the same article. *Interwiki links should be listed in alphabetical order. Category:EDGE MMA policies and guidelines Category:Help